Planet of the Dangerous Minis
by Riko Ai Kumagai
Summary: A young adolescent Vegeta screws up big time and Frieza explodes on him. Vegeta is sent, by himself, to the correct the problem, but can he do it?


Vegeta put his hands to his head and scratched at his skin.  
"Don't let him do this to you," he thought desperately. "You're letting him get in your mind, tear you apart. Don't let him."  
Frieza was still talking. "Stupid monkey! How idiotic do you need to be to not know the planet you were sent to destroy? They were an ally, didn't they tell you that?"  
"Yes sir, but we assumed they were just lying!" the eleven year old exclaimed. "We've heard it before!"  
"Can't you tell when they're lying!" Frieza yelled.  
"People can lie very well when they're trying to survive," muttered Vegeta.  
"You're such an idiot!" Frieza sent a ki beam at Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta dodged, but it still hit his side, knocked him over, and cut deeply. Vegeta gasped in pain.  
"Get out! You will go by yourself to the right planet tomorrow! Do you understand!"  
Vegeta nodded, swallowing. He scrambled up and ran out of the room. He was still breathing heavily when he reached his room. He looked behind him and saw a trail of blood drops and heard someone coming.  
"Someone got attacked," smirked the person. Someone else smirked as well. Vegeta realized it was Nappa and Raditz.  
The prince ran back out of his room and towards the two saiyans. He needed their support.  
"Nappa!" he exclaimed. "It was me that got attacked." He ran into the big, hulking man.  
Nappa put his hands on Vegeta's shoulder. "Who attacked you?" he asked seriously.  
Vegeta swallowed again. "Frieza," he muttered. He looked so scared. "Apparently we were sent to the wrong planet, Dodoria lied, when we destroyed it...it was one of Frieza's allies...he said he was going to send me back to destroy the right planet. Then he attacked me and said to get out."  
"You have to go alone?" exclaimed Raditz. "You're too young!"  
Vegeta looked desperate and terrified.  
"Nappa..." Raditz said.  
"There's nothing we can do," replied Nappa.  
The prince sighed. He'd known that already, he was just so terrified. It was then that the other saiyans realized just how badly he'd been cut and how much blood he was losing. It was quite a bit.  
"You got really hurt," muttered Raditz.  
Vegeta glanced at his cut and shrugged. "It's all right, it doesn't hurt."  
Nappa looked doubtful about that however. It had to hurt pretty badly. "Monkey!" Frieza could be heard screaming early the next morning. Anyone else who heard this winced. It had to be aimed at Vegeta. Although they'd never admit it, they felt pretty bad for the young boy.  
Vegeta, however, was already waiting for this. He ran to Frieza.  
"I'm here sir."  
"Good." Frieza shoved Vegeta violently into a ship and set the coordinates himself. Then he shut the door and pressed a button that sent Vegeta off.  
The boy inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to stay calm. He had never attempted to occupy a planet by himself before. He had to put all his faith in his power level at 5, 000. Vegeta shut his eyes and waited until he felt himself land. The door opened and he stepped off. Looking around, it almost seemed deserted. Which could only be a bad thing. He walked around, and realized what a small planet it was. There wasn't a soul in sight. The only thing on the whole damn planet were large dirt piles. No trees, no plants. The only water was a puddle here and there. It wasn't too hot, or too cold.  
Vegeta got frustrated. "What the hell."  
Suddenly, he felt a series of sharp pricks on his legs and it seemed to be moving up his body. He bent to wipe it off and felt the pricks on his hand. He looked closer and noticed that hundreds of people were crawling on his hands. They looked like people, but they were the size of ants. They had minute-sized spears and knives and were using those to climb like they were ice picks. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.  
"Holy-!" he exclaimed. "My God!" It was slightly disturbing because if he was going to blast them, he'd blast his leg off. Or his hand. "Damn it!" he muttered. He backed away and started blasting the ground. Blood seeped across the ground in such a small amount it was just noticeable.  
Vegeta removed his glove and shook it off. The small people fell off and he blasted those. He then put his glove on his leg and the people crawled onto it. Vegeta waited until the glove was almost black, then shook it off and blasted it. The blood was almost building up by then, it looked like someone had poured a small amount onto the ground. After a few minutes, the miniature people were generally all gone. So Vegeta stopped and went to find another colony. He bent down and listened closely, noticing a faint squeaking sound. He realized it was words.  
"Who are you, monster!" the small person screeched.  
"I work for Frieza. He wants you to join his empire. We'll kill you if you don't. So just let me talk to your leader."  
The little man scuttled off and came back with the largest one Vegeta had seen so far.  
"What do you want, murderer?" snarled the leader.  
"I don't want anything, it's Lord Frieza who does. He wishes you to join his empire. We will kill you if you don't, so you might want to."  
"Never!" squeaked the small man defiantly.  
"Fine then shorty," Vegeta replied simply. He stood up and chose a spot not too far away. He sent a large ki beam at it, making a large whole in the planet. Several colonies were destroyed at once.  
"No!" screamed the leader.  
Vegeta continued. He chose random spots and blasted them. After only about fifteen minutes, half of the tiny planet was destroyed.  
The leader had collapsed to his knees, at least Vegeta figured this, because he seemed even shorter.  
Then the prince felt a prick in his leg and knelt down.  
"We'll join the empire," muttered the leader.  
"What? You're too small, I can't hear you," smirked Vegeta.  
"We'll join your empire!" yelled the leader. "Are you happy now!"  
Vegeta smiled. "Frieza definitely will be." He backed away, got back into his ship, and took back off. When he reached his own planet again, he reported straight back to Frieza.  
"Lord Frieza." Vegeta knelt down on one knee. "The race on that planet-" he wasn't sure what it was- "has submitted to your empire after only a few hours."  
"Good," said Frieza coldly. "You've done something right, Monkey," sneered Frieza. Vegeta kept his head down and stared at the floor.  
"You may go," Frieza added.  
Vegeta stood up, slightly proud of himself for not screwing up again, and left the room.


End file.
